Season 1 Episode 1 - "Attendants"
Season 1 Episode 1 - "Attendants" is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode of the series. It was released on January 2nd, 2015, on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot The episode begins with a customer walking up to Leanne at her brother Andy's register asking for concessions. Leanne proceeds to use a mix of conjecture, insults, and attitude to scam the customer out of her money. The customer proceeds to complain that she did not get her food, when Leanne tells her that the theater is closed and then proceeds to leave the register, leaving the customer addled and confused. Andy then walks up to the register and notices that Leanne had been using his register and pretending to work in the Zoolaplex. Later Andy talks with Mike while he's trying to work, also disregarding the growing line of customers at his own desk as well. Andy asks Mike if he can buy a drink and Mike says no when Andy shows him fake I.D., reminding him he's not allowed to drink while on shift. They then get into an argument about Andy's work ethic, cut short by an angered customer at the ticket desk Andy's supposed to be manning demanding service. Andy then tells all the customers that the register is closed, causing them to angrily storm off. Andy then decides to go raid some food from the concessions, and coerces Mike into asking for Milk Duds. Andy then harasses Drake while he's busy trying to usher people into Theater Two (while trying and failing to warn them about the loose carpeting around the doors), asking him to take over for his shift, first giving a long list of false excuses and then admitting it's for a Brother Byron concert. Drake tells him no and then informs him that he was the one that told Leanne what Andy's register code was. Andy asks why Drake did it to which he responds he didn't need a reason. Andy walks away grumbling and Drake comes across a crying young girl. When asking her what her name is and why she's crying, she replies her name is Susie and she can't find her mommy and daddy. After internal debate he decides to help the kid find her parents. He calls Caroline over walkie talkie and informs her he's going to be escorting a child to her parents. Drake eventually goes to Mike and Leanne who are having a conversation about Drake having given Leanne Andy's register code telling them that he's helping the young girl find her parents. Suddenly, a man walks up to them and Susie instantly recognizes him as her dad. They reunite and they walk away together as Mike and Leanne comment that they feel strangely warm and fuzzy inside, with Drake replying that it will pass. Later after closing hours, the Zoolaplex workers on shift that day are in the process of cleaning the cineplex while watching TV when they see a news report flash up which shocks them. They rush a very annoyed Drake in to see. They rewind the television and you hear that there was a drug bust outside of the Zoolaplex that day, as Drake alongside everyone else realizes that Susie was actually physically stunted child actress Susan Donahue pretending to be a child in order to deal cocaine, heroin, and PCP to her perspective buyers, who pretended to be her parents. As the episode ends, Drake says, "Goddammit I hate people." Quotes ------ ------ ------ ------ Cast List *'Customer 1''' - Joey Lanuza *'Leanne Evans' - Rachel Lynn *'Andy Evans' - Reece Bridger *'Mike Connelly' - Arthur ‘Kiba’ Walker *'Customer 2' - Karl Garneau *'Customer 3' - Daj Pierson *'Drake Moran' - Ben Badorf *'Customer 4' - Alex De-Gruchy *'Customer 5' - Rachel Lynn *'Customer 6' - Jacob Anderson *'Susan Donahue' - Dezzi ‘MewDezziMew’ Beane *'Caroline Reeves' - Patricia Brady *'Cop' - Hunter Cullum *'TV Announcer' - Michael Brady Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Leanne Evans, Andy Evans, Mike Connelly, Drake Moran, and Caroline Reeves. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Zoolaplex itself. * This episode and episode two are both set before the Superbowl in 2014, meaning they take place the better part of a year before the rest of the series. In this sense, these two episodes can be considered a prologue. Category:Zoolaplex Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Finished Articles